


the space between heartbeats

by jolybird



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolybird/pseuds/jolybird
Summary: Even when Grantaire steals the blankets in his sleep, Enjolras can't bring himself to be angry at him for long.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	the space between heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Just some domestic fluff this chilly Saturday morning. 
> 
> Written for [The Miserable(s) Month](https://themiserablesmonth.tumblr.com) day three: quiet.

Enjolras awoke and instantly regretted it. The room was dark, the fans were on high and cicadas drowned out the sounds of the city. He pressed his face into his pillow and reached to pull the blanket back up over his shoulder to keep the chill away. Grantaire insisted on sleeping with the fans on ‘because he got hot’ but the reason he got hot was because he was a shameless blanket thief. When his fingers found nothing but his own goosebumped skin, Enjolras sighed into the pillow and then rolled over to frown at Grantaire. He was sleeping, of course, so Enjolras just grabbed a fistful of comforter and yanked. It gave a little but Grantaire had really tucked himself in good. Enjolras hoped he was very warm and comfortable. 

He pulled the blankets again and then again, it gave a little each time but not enough to get the blanket back over his shoulder. Enjolras frowned more pointedly at the continued offense. 

The last time must have shaken his toasty boyfriend awake because the corner of Grantaire’s mouth lifted and he groaned, “sorry.” He twisted around, probably trying to be helpful but only managed at succeeding in pulling the blanket from Enjolras’ hands. 

“I will kill you.” Enjolras whispered and it made Grantaire laugh. 

“You’d never upset Joly and Bossuet like that.” He grinned, opening his eyes to look at him. However Enjolras looked, it made Grantaire laugh again. He shifted his hips in an attempt to remedy the situation but it had the opposite affect and Enjolras huffed. 

“Stop moving! You’re taking more of it--” 

Grantaire froze, laughing and Enjolras grabbed the sheets with both hands and pulled. Grantaire sort of rolled a surprising ways away from him but caught himself before he went off the bed. Enjolras pressed his lips together but seeing as he hadn’t sent Grantaire onto the carpet, it wasn’t worth dwelling on and he just pulled the blankets up. Whoever said violence never solved anything was a liar because Enjolras had his blankets back over his shoulder. 

“That was incredibly mean.” Grantaire said, but he had nothing to complain about because he still had his fair share of the bedsheets, Enjolras only just had the bare minimum. He should be lucky Enjolras was content with what he had. He _could_ go make him sleep on the couch. Although, the last time he had done that (Joly kept sending him memes that made him laugh so hard the bed shook), Grantaire had taken the blankets with him and Enjolras had been left with nothing. 

“I will pay you to shut up.” Enjolras grumbled in response, shutting his eyes in an attempt to go back to sleep. Grantaire’s fingers trailed over his hips and Enjolras opened his eyes to glare, “you’re a jackass.” 

Grantaire laughed in surprise and continued to trail his fingers across Enjolras’ hip. Instead of apologizing, Enjolras pushed himself up to kiss him soundly. Sometimes the best defense was a good offense.  Grantaire kissed him back but frowned when he pulled away.  He looked like he wanted to say something but for once in his life held his tongue.  Enjolras laid back down on his pillow and shut his eyes again. 

Grantaire’s silence only lasted a couple seconds. “I hope you haven’t gone back to sleep because now I’m awake.” 

Enjolras huffed, twisted around and rolled over so that his back was to Grantaire. He shut his eyes and relaxed his shoulders. The only noise in the flat was still the humming of the fans; the sounds of the city outside were muted and distant—the rest of Paris could be miles away for all Enjolras cared at the present moment. The world inside their flat was still and, with the blankets won, there were no fights for tonight. Everything would wait to began again in the morning. 

“I’m serious. I can’t fall back asleep.” Grantaire protested and Enjolras was tempted to ignore him. Grantaire fidgeted for several more moments and then, when he had been quiet for a couple seconds after that, Enjolras rolled back over. Grantaire held onto the blankets so they weren’t twisted away from him. 

Enjolras brought one hand under his cheek on the pillow and rested the other in front of him. With the glow from the streetlight outside, Enjolras could just make out Grantaire next to him. He was on his back with his eyes shut but he was awake. He was lying too still to be asleep. The light highlighted his cheekbones and the curve of his lips. From this angle, it was clear his nose had been broken and healed oddly. Personally, Enjolras thought Grantaire had willed it so for the aesthetic because he was constantly bemoaning his fate and bringing attention to it in the process. 

Courfeyrac had been the one who broke it nearly a decade ago. It had been the culmination of approximately twenty misunderstandings that were so wildly out of character for everyone involved that Enjolras thought it was sort of funny. It upset Courfeyrac and Grantaire both to remember so most days they pretended they had been friends from the start and not two week long arch enemies. Although, when they were annoyed or angry at the other, they subconsciously took it out on Enjolras which was wholly unfair. He had been the one to sit between them in the A&E for hours (the punch that broke Grantaire’s nose had split open three of Courfeyrac’s knuckles and fractured a finger). It had been hell. Courfeyrac wouldn’t stop trying to defend Enjolras’ honor, Grantaire wouldn’t stop saying how he couldn’t be less interested in Enjolras if he tried and Enjolras stayed there between the pair trying to ignore the way his chest ached from Grantaire’s words and thinking that if anyone was putting his honor in jeopardy it was Enjolras himself. 

Grantaire rolled towards him and laced his fingers with Enjolras’ free hand. They all had come a long way from that waiting room. 

“We’ll get coffee in the morning.” Enjolras told him, rubbing his thumb along the back of Grantaire’s hand. “Marius has the early shift tomorrow.” 

“I love that you’re a walking GPS for our friends.” 

“Maybe if you listened for once…” Enjolras teased and Grantaire rolled his eyes. 

“What’s the fun in that.” 

“It’s not about fun.” 

Grantaire smiled and took a moment to just watch him in the dark. “I don’t know,” he said finally, “what’s my schedule look like?” 

“It looks like you’re going for coffee with me in a couple hours.” Enjolras frowned back and Grantaine’s grin predictably widened. He moved forward so that he could put an arm around Enjolras and tug him tighter. Grantaire ducked his head so that he was nestled against Enjolras’ chest and looped his ankle around his. “Okay don’t move, I’m comfortable.” Grantaire murmmered. For all his talk of being awake it certainly sounded like he was rapidly falling back asleep. 

Enjolras didn’t respond, he just enjoyed the stillness of the moment. 

They had really come a very long way from that all-nighter in the A&E. 

“I wish it was always like this.” Enjolras told Grantaire’s curls. 

“No you don’t,” Grantaire smiled, and his breath was warm on Enjolras’ skin. “But this is nice.” 

Enjolras pulled him close, content to go back to sleep but Grantaire suddenly pulled away. 

“But don’t do this tomorrow night. Unlike you I need sleep.” 

Enjolras rolled his eyes and pulled him back down, throwing a leg over his to pin him in place and kissed him to keep him quiet. 

“I said I need sleep!” Grantaire protested between kisses but he was grinning and kissing him back, lacing his arms around his back to keep him close.


End file.
